


The Night Brings

by Snarkyowl



Series: Gangs au [3]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: Dark is accustomed to just referring to the nighttime as an extension of the day, but his boyfriends are working to convince him otherwise.





	The Night Brings

Dark watches as the sun sinks below the horizon, relinquishing the sky completely to the moon and his stars. Dark watches constellations appear, just as he watches them disappear when morning rolls in.

Exhaustion whines in his head, his body begs him for rest. Dark ignores it, as always, and instead heads back to his desk.

Dark has just settled into his seat when Host steps into the room. The gentle and familiar presence sets a quiet smile on Dark’s lips, and he looks over to the man he’s known for years. Host gives a small smile to him in return, and Dark feels his heart flutter.

“Hello, Host.”  
“Hello, Dark.” Host says, his tone is hushed as it always seems to be once the sun goes away.

Dark is quiet as Host drifts over, watches the hands of a man who has created worlds with the stroke of his pen float over stacked books and the clutter on Dark’s desk.

Host settles at his side, arm moving around Dark’s shoulders to pull him gently over. Dark leans against Host compliantly, sighing through his nose. His exhaustion shows itself in the gesture, and Host hums softly as though to console it.

“You aren’t going to spend another night in here, are you?” Host asks quietly, refraining from narrating because that will make Dark thing he can get out of this.

“I planned to, but something tells me you’re going to convince me to come to bed anyways.” Dark’s voice is warm with amusement, and Host smiles lovingly.

“No fight tonight, Dark?”  
“No, Host, not tonight.” Dark murmurs, standing from his chair carefully.

Host steps back to let Dark out from behind the desk, tracking where his lover is through sound. Dark is soon wrapping his arm around Host’s waist, and Host would roll his eyes if he still had them. Dark feels the need to be in control, even though Host knows he just wants to be held.

Host doesn’t push him away, and instead they move to the bedroom together.

-

Dark breathes in the familiar smell of their bedroom, smiling to himself as his heart warms at the quiet familiarity. Vanilla, mint, and paper (and thanks to Chocu, dog).

From the bed, Edward glances over and grins sleepily.

“He convinced you to come to bed?”  
“It didn’t take much convincing tonight, Eddie.” Dark chuckles, heart fluttering at Edward’s soft little laugh.

Edward rolls back over, and Dark knows he’s too tired to try and converse any more for the moment. So Dark stretches for a moment before moving to dress properly for bed, glancing back to see Host already climbing into bed.

As Dark finally joins them in bed, Edward curled into his chest and Host wrapped around him from behind, Dark hums a quiet tune to help them off to sleep.

The night, for once, brings Dark nothing but a feeling of warm contentedness. A hope for the future and yet a want for time to never continue on from this one moment.

Dark is happy, and he never wants it to end.


End file.
